Javelineers
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = / |melee = * |ranged = * |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Ranged Attack x6 }} Javelineers are a type of Normal Unit. This unit is unique to the Lizardmen Race, and can only be built in Lizardmen towns, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain a Fighters' Guild for this to be possible. Javelineers are good Melee Attackers, having enough strength to hurt low-tier Normal Units significantly. The unit is tough, and will last long in combat even against strong opponents. Furthermore, Javelineers possess an impressive Ranged Attack, which is best delivered at short range. Javelineers will form the backbone of a Lizardmen army. Furthermore, like all Lizardmen, they possess the ability to move and fight on Ocean tiles, allowing Javelineers to lead strong Lizardmen armies to conquer and protect territory on other continents. Javelineers require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Lizardmen Javelineers are a group of bipedal reptilian humanoids, covered in thick green scales. They wear tattered blue belts around their waists. Javelineers are armed with the javelin - essentially a throwing-spear - though well-suited also for hand-to-hand combat, in which they excel. Lizardmen are physically resilient, can swim as easily as they can walk, and their scales provide them better protection from enemy weapons than a suit of chainmail armor. Javelineers are a , containing when fully healed. Attack Properties Javelineers employ a combination of strong with a good . In both cases, they are quite threatening to low-tier Normal Units, whom they can destroy rather easily with either attack. Both attacks together can help the unit defeat stronger enemies - or possibly even hurt Fantastic Units to some degree. Each Javelineer's Melee Attack has a strength of by default. However, Javelineers will generally be created with at least one free , giving them each. This results in an average damage output of per - a strong attack, especially against weaker armor. Before committing to a Melee Attack however, Javelineers can throw their name-sake Javelins with good precision, especially at close range. Their Ranged Attack score is by default, but it too is raised thanks to the free Experience Level this unit usually has, bringing it up to . Each Javelineer delivers an average of with this attack. If the target is beyond 2 tiles away however, the unit begins to suffer from distance penalties To Hit, lowering the damage output. The Javelineers can use their Ranged Attack up to 6 times in each battle. After that they must only rely on their Melee Attack, which isn't too shabby. With additional , both attacks can become quite dangerous, especially to low/mid-tier Normal Units. Defense Properties The Javelineers possess a Defense score of - on par with other, more expensive Normal Units. They can block about from any attack, on average. This is usually sufficient to protect the unit from low-tier Normal Units or other weak attacks, though it will struggle to avert more serious damage. Fortunately, Lizardmen in general are significantly healthier than other Races, giving each Javelineer - twice the health of most Normal Units. In other words, it will take two points of to kill off one Javelineer. With both higher Defense and better Hit Points, Javelineers will last much longer in battle than their counterparts from other races. For purposes of defending against Curses and other combat maledictions, the Javelineers have a rather-low Resistance score of - barely enough to protect them from such effects. Experience will improve this to some degree. Other Properties Normally, Javelineers move at a slow , both on the overland map and during combat. However, like all Lizardmen units, the Javelineers also possess the ability to Swim. They move at a rate of across Ocean tiles, and can participate in combat on the ocean (moving at the same rate). Basic Strategy Javelineers represent versatility. They are capable both of Melee combat and of Ranged Attacks. They are capable of moving through land and oceans alike. They possess good resilience, and can last a while in combat against most enemy Normal Units. And more importantly - they are relatively cheap to produce. This makes them the backbone of the Lizardmen army. Javelineers are elite troops, used for breaking the enemy's lines. While other (also sturdy) Lizardmen units hold the enemy in place, the Javelineers move in to pelt it with javelins, and if necessary move in to kill the enemy by themselves. Naturally, several Javelineers can be used simultaneously to weaken a serious enemy opponent, such as a Fantastic Creature or a competent Hero. Again, a sacrificial lamb is often used to keep the enemy unit in place while the Javelineers make Ranged Attacks against it, and then if necessary the Javelineers move in for the kill. Note that the Javelineers's Swimming ability allows them to travel anywhere on the map, possibly conquering Towns on other continents early in the game, harassing empires that do not defend their shoreline properly, and generally making surprise attacks wherever they please. Highly-Experienced Javelineers pose a threat to many different kinds of units, when used properly. Ability Overview Ranged Attack x6 * This unit may use a instead of a Melee Attack up to 6 times in each battle. Once the unit's ammo is expended, it must resort to Melee Attacks. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Javelineers improve as they gain Experience. Any properties that are not listed here do not improve with Experience in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of damage that each in a Javelineers unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to figure out the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Javelineers are unique to the Lizardmen faction, and thus may be produced in any Lizardmen Town. A town must contain the Fighters' Guild to be able to produce Javelineers. Should a town lose its Fighters' Guild, it can no longer produce Javelineers until replacement structures are built. Note that this building requirement means that Javelineers produced in towns will always start as "Regular" troops (one free Experience Level), giving them a small but significant bonus above the default unit strength. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Javelineers may appear for hire as Mercenaries. They may already have some Experience on being hired, and several units may be hired simultaneously. Hiring these units requires a certain cost in that depends on many different factors. Javelineer Mercenaries have the same Upkeep Cost as a normally-constructed unit. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Lizardmen